


Бородатый мужчина

by Darts



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Character Study, M/M, Romance, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холмса вызвали на срочное расследование убийства на ярмарке. На обратном пути расследование вдохновляет героев на откровенный разговор о мечтах, желаниях и самопознании. </p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бородатый мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bearded Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652234) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



_Статья, упомянутая в тексте, была опубликована в Британском медицинском журнале пять лет спустя. Автор просит прощения за исторические неточности — у нее не было возможности провести всестороннее исследование вопроса. По желанию автор может поделиться ссылками на онлайн-материалы, которые она изучала во время написания этого текста._

За окном было солнечное утро 1884 года, когда Холмс получил срочную телеграмму от Лестрейда, в которой тот просил его прибыть на большую ярмарку в Суррее. Мы с Холмсом только что вернулись с приятной прогулки, в полной мере насладившись прохладным воздухом раннего утра, так что были готовы покинуть дом незамедлительно.  
На ярмарке я не был с тех времен, как отбыл за границу нести военную службу, и поначалу меня слегка ошеломили количество аттракционов и шумная толпа вокруг. По прибытии мы получили инструкции от юного сержанта, и Холмс бросился вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что творилось вокруг. Я с трудом умудрялся не отставать от него, несмотря на то что на каждом шагу отвлекался. Сначала мы миновали две карусели — взрослую и детскую. Яркие цвета, в которые они были покрашены, и окружавшие их смех и оживленное веселье вызвали во мне ощущение приподнятости духа — такое внезапное и сильное, словно я снова стал пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, попавшим на первый в жизни карнавал. Воздух был наполнен запахами — в основном запахами человеческих тел в этот жаркий влажный день, но также в нем отчетливо чувствовались запахи сахара и пряностей от лавочек, где предлагались еда и напитки для взрослых и сахарная вата с леденцами для детей.

На нашем пути к месту преступления мы миновали несколько палаток, объявления рядом с которыми обещали, что зрители увидят внутри самых шокирующих мужчин и женщин. Я как раз недавно прочел в Британском медицинском журнале статью о физических уродствах, в основном посвященную американской девочке, которая родилась с четырьмя ногами. Вторая пара ног принадлежала близнецу девочки, который не смог полностью развиться в утробе. Здесь подобных экземпляров не было, но я краем глаза заметил бородатую даму, обладательницу весьма женственной фигуры и великолепных золотистых кудрей. Ее светло-каштановая борода — цвета моих усов, но далеко не такая густая, — закрывала нижнюю часть лица и заставила меня подумать о том, как она заодно перекрывает и все шансы бедной девушки на счастье.

 

Затем нам встретились палатки с карликом и мужчиной, у которого было лицо, похожее на собачью морду, а за ними демонстрировало себя двуполое существо, которое привлекало наибольший интерес публики, — если судить по выстроившейся снаружи палатки очереди. И вновь я умудрился выхватить взглядом этого человека, в результате чего чуть не остановился как вкопанный: одна половина существа была сильным мужчиной с бугрящимися мышцами, практически ни во что не одетым, другая — темноволосой женщиной в кружевном платье под горло.   
Холмс, как мне показалось, не заметил ничего из того, что привлекло мое внимание. Он продолжал двигаться вперед, спеша приступить к работе, и я, слегка от него отстав, начал старательно отводить взгляд от всего, что меня отвлекало, и следовать за его элегантной спиной, облаченной в летний пиджак сливочного цвета.  
Однако, достигнув толпы, которая окружала место преступления, мы были вынуждены замедлить темп. Только в этот момент я в достаточной степени осознал всю глубину нездорового завороженного интереса, который люди испытывают к природным уродствам, и тут же почувствовал стыд. Меня наполнило отвращение к зрителям, которые ожидали в очереди своей порции развлечения. Я заметил, что они были правдивым отражением всех слоев общества, и не удивился бы, если бы увидел одного из отряда холмсовских уличных мальчишек по соседству с каким-нибудь из его самых богатых и респектабельных клиентов. 

Но я позабыл о своих впечатлениях и тяжелом чувстве, которое они вызвали, когда мы наконец вошли в весьма просторную палатку. Несмотря на ее внушительный размер, в ней было достаточно людей, чтобы создать ощущение тесноты: трое молодых полицейских, несколько бледных незнакомцев с вытаращенными глазами (парочка из них при этом рыдала) и полицейский инспектор, который приблизился к нам сразу же, как только увидел. 

В следующие десять минут мы выяснили, что убитый был владельцем шоу уродов, мистером Джеффом Томсоном. Его жена обнаружила его задушенным – тело лежало на полу в самом углу палатки, полускрытое за самодельным столом. Миссис Томсон оказалась дородной женщиной за сорок, как минимум вдвое шире своего мужа — тот походил на шестнадцатилетнего юнца, и его аккуратно зачесанные на один бок соломенные волосы только усиливали это впечатление. На щеках жены не было следов слез — быстрый взгляд на Холмса подтвердил, что он тоже отметил для себя этот факт. 

Еще трое человек, присутствовавших в палатке, оказались свидетелями, и Холмс некоторое время расспрашивал их с привычным азартным блеском в глазах. Все трое были посетителями ярмарки. Их показания совпадали: они все видели мужчину среднего роста и телосложения в большом черном плаще, который вышел из палатки за две минуты до того, как миссис Томсон обнаружила тело. Вторым свидетелем был десятилетний мальчик, сын первого, но третий свидетель не имел к ним никакого отношения и случайно взглянул на палатку в тот же самый момент с другого места. Он оказался уважаемым членом общества — старший служащий очень известной адвокатской конторы, так что, даже если бы он был единственным свидетелем, его показания посчитали бы достаточно весомыми. С помощью двух других свидетелей портрет убийцы приобрел четкие черты: в дополнение к первичным показаниям, все трое упомянули, что на нем была надвинутая на глаза шляпа, а нижняя часть лица была скрыта короткой черной бородой и усами. «Молодой совсем парень», — услышал я слова служащего, отвечавшего на заданный тихим голосом вопрос Холмса. 

Я по просьбе Холмса осмотрел тело, в то время как инспектор Миллинер разорялся на тему невозможности решения поставленной перед ним задачи. Он представился нам с удивительной смесью заносчивости и нервозности. То есть — первое, конечно, не было необычным: несмотря на всю неоценимую помощь Скотленд-Ярду в раскрытии преступлений, Холмса по-прежнему всего лишь неохотно признавали полезным, причем только те, кто вообще его признавал. 

Меня возмущало, что гений Холмса воспринимался многими как какая-то причуда и странность, что практически ставило его на одну доску с окружающими нас уродами. Холмс демонстрировал словами и поступками, что ему нет дела до подобной несправедливости, но я знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы подозревать, что, даже если его гордость не страдает от оценки малознакомых людей, то его тщеславие — совсем другое дело.  
Инспектор Миллинер знал Лестрейда и неофициально попросил у него помощи, когда столкнулся с вероятностью, что убийца ускользнет с ярмарки, скрывшись в толпе. Лестрейд же проявил мудрость и связался с Холмсом. 

— Даже если он все еще здесь, — гнусавил, обращаясь к Холмсу, инспектор, пока я осматривал руки жертвы, — невозможно будет его найти. Он тут далеко не единственный бородач — и он запросто мог бы избавиться от плаща и шляпы, так что его будет просто не узнать.  
— Вопрос в том, зачем ему вообще понадобились плащ и шляпа, — проговорил Холмс, внимательно осматривая палатку. Все остальных вывели из помещения, и мы остались у тела втроем.  
— Конечно же, чтобы его не узнали, — ответил Миллинер.  
— Но вы сами сказали — практически невозможно обнаружить его в такой толпе. Обычная одежда послужила бы достаточной маскировкой. Я готов признать, что шляпа могла скрывать какую-то особенность внешности. Но зачем закутываться в плащ по такой жаре? 

Я как раз приступил к обнюхиванию рта жертвы, когда рядом со мной оказались ботинки Холмса.  
— Что-нибудь обнаружили, Уотсон?  
Я быстро поднялся на ноги, взбудораженный своим открытием.  
— Очень легкий, но безошибочно определяемый запах лауданума.  
Глаза Холмса вспыхнули.  
— Значит, жертва сначала была одурманена — и уже затем задушена. 

Инспектор вытер лысеющий лоб и обратился ко мне:  
— Вы в этом уверены? — Взгляд его переместился на тело. — Он слишком тщедушный, чтобы как следует сопротивляться. Зачем использовать наркотическое вещество? 

— И в самом деле — зачем? — пробормотал Холмс, прижав палец к губам. Он оставался в таком положении несколько секунд, затем внезапно рухнул на пол, от чего Миллинер аж подскочил. Какое-то мгновение я думал, что Холмс засомневался в моих выводах и решил сам их проверить, — его чувства во время расследований невероятно обострялись. К сожалению, вне работы его обоняние, судя по всему, столь же невероятно притуплялось, от чего мы с нашей верной домовладелицей очень страдали. Это ведь нам приходилось мириться с его чудовищными химическими экспериментами — хотя иногда даже люди на улице переходили на другую сторону, спасаясь от клубов дыма, вылетавших из наших окон.

Холмс и правда понюхал губы жертвы и поднял на меня утвердительный взгляд. Затем его внимание привлекло горло убитого. Холмс стал поворачивать его шею то в одну, то в другую сторону, изучил кожу за ушами и в конце концов извлек лупу и сосредоточился на месте, где пальцы убийцы выдавили из жертвы жизнь. Прошло еще пять секунд, и он снова вскочил на ноги, торжествующе сверкая глазами. 

Акробатика Холмса явно не впечатлила инспектора Миллинера, который смотрел на него с очевидным недоверием. 

— Дело раскрыто, — известил его Холмс.  
Инспектор снова вытер лоб, и на лице у него появилось скептическое выражение.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что сможете опознать этого мужчину в толпе?

— Вы задаете неверный вопрос, — в голос Холмса вкрались надменные нотки.  
— Что? — Миллинер всплеснул руками. — Он что, бежал? Мы никогда его не найдем!  
— Уже нашли. И это не он. Это она.  
Инспектор разинул рот.  
— Мистер Холмс, вы что, разума лишились? Три человека сказали нам, что…  
— Три человека сказали то, что вы должны были услышать, — перебил его Холмс.  
У меня в голове забрезжила слабая догадка.  
–— Женщина, которой нужно было прикрыть фигуру и длинные волосы. Отсюда шляпа и плащ.  
— Да.  
— Но, Холмс, как же борода? Наверное, она могла использовать фальшивую, но они ведь все гротескно огромные и густые.  
— Отлично, Уотсон. — Как всегда, похвала Холмса согрела мне сердце и чуть не пробралась румянцем на щеки.

— И каково же объяснение? — спросил я.

— Я нахожу его весьма ироничным, — загадочно ответил он, после чего внезапно развернулся и вышел из палатки. Я бросился за ним, Миллинер, раздраженно фыркая, увязался следом.

Я подозревал, что длинные ноги Холмса уже унесли его на значительное расстояние, однако он обнаружился у близлежащей палатки, в гуще толпы. Он подождал нас и молча направил наше внимание на объявление, которое гласило, что внутри находилась мисс Сьюзан Мак-Кормак — «Женщина с наитончайшей бородой в мире».  
Теперь наступила моя очередь разевать рот. Холмс резко кивнул сам себе и встретился со мной взглядом.  
— Вот в чем ирония: фальшивая борода гротескно густая. Борода у женщины просто гротескна. Это слово интересно мне, Уотсон, напомните когда-нибудь поговорить с вами о нем. 

Мисс Сьюзан Мак-Кормак действительно оказалась убийцей мистера Томсона. Как только мы вошли, она едва взглянула на нас и тут же жестом выгнала всех зрителей. Она призналась в том, что использовала черную ваксу, чтобы изменить цвет своей бороды и добавить смуглости коже.  
— Я использовала специальный лосьон, чтобы стереть ваксу, — он разработан, чтобы удалять рисунки, которые наносит себе на руки мадам София, — объяснила она мягким и нежным голосом, совсем не сочетавшимся со спокойной обреченностью, затаившейся в ярких каре-зеленых глазах. Она охотно объяснила нам, что мадам София — это цыганская гадалка, которая на самом деле была незаконнорожденной дочерью одного врача из Бата и использовала ваксу, чтобы рисовать на светлой коже татуировки, придававшие ей более экзотический вид. Казалось, что убийце хватало чувства удовлетворения от того, что она совершила, — и теперь мисс Мак-Кормак была открыта и разговорчива. Создавалось такое ощущение, что ее больше не волнует, будет ли она жить или умрет.  
Ее история была стара как мир. Она забеременела. Отец ребенка, мистер Томсон, пригрозил, что отошлет ее прочь, если она «не разберется с этой мерзкой проблемой». Она устроила ему сцену и пригрозила рассказать обо всем жене. Он пообещал позаботиться о ней, если она сделает то, о чем он просит; он даже пообещал жениться на ней и завести в будущем ребенка. Она ему поверила и избавилась от беременности — но сегодня утром обнаружила, что мистер Томсон планирует бежать с семнадцатилетней дочерью силача и прихватить с собой заработки всех участников шоу. 

Мисс Мак-Кормак увели — на потеху толпе снаружи, которая получила бесплатное зрелище. Что-то во мне воспротивилось этому, хотя я знал, что она поступила действительно чудовищно.  
— Ах, ну все понятно, — заметил инспектор Миллинер, провожая глазами маленькую процессию, которая вывела девушку. Видимо, он рассчитывал, что это прозвучит как слова умудренного жизнью, бесстрастного человека, хотя на самом деле его лицо выдавало только одно — отвращение. — Конечно, преступником оказался один из уродов. Я мог бы не волноваться, что нам придется прочесывать толпу. 

— Вы действительно могли бы кое-чего не делать, — сказал Холмс с ноткой насмешки в голосе, — но волнение тут ни при чем. И, не давая инспектору откликнуться, он продолжил: — С вашей стороны весьма ошибочно будет и впредь считать внешность человека единственным источником информации о нем. Особенно если вы делаете это не так, как следует: не подмечаете мельчайшие детали и не строите дедукции на основе ваших наблюдений. 

Лицо инспектора выражало очевидные недоверие и недоумение. Холмс вновь заговорил невозмутимым тоном — и лишь тонкая складка между бровями выдавала то, что ему приходилось себя сдерживать:

— Если вы хотите продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, инспектор, я советую вам понять, что вас должны интересовать лишь детали внешности, а не ваше ненадежное впечатление, основанное на столь же ненадежных общественных представлениях. Научитесь сосредотачиваться на том, что у дорогой перчатки оторвана пуговица, а не на своем мнении по поводу того, достойна ли рука, облаченная в перчатку, ее носить. Пойдемте, Уотсон!

Холмс энергично повернулся ко мне — и по его лицу я понял, что он уже забыл о существовании инспектора, у которого, в свою очередь, было выражение лица человека, пытающегося уследить взглядом сразу за тремя объектами.

Обратно на станцию мы прибыли в четыре часа пополудни. Нам повезло — поезд, идущий в Лондон, был практически пуст, и в купе, кроме нас, никого не оказалось. Я с трудом сдерживал себя по дороге на станцию и начал расспрашивать Холмса о закрытом деле сразу, как только мы уселись на свои места. Он охотно ответил на все мои вопросы, и я узнал, что в этом расследовании ему помогли три детали. Первое — необходимость использовать лауданум, что говорило о весьма ограниченных физических возможностях убийцы. Второе — плащ и шляпа, которые прятали то, что не могла бы спрятать обычная одежда. И третье — следы на коже убитого, которые говорили о том, что ногти убийцы были длиннее, чем у любого мужчины. Последнее открытие выставило первое и второе в новом свете — и в итоге Холмс пришел к выводу, что убийцей была женщина. 

— Затем оказалось совсем просто выяснить, кто она, — сказал мне Холмс. — Она должна была хорошо знать мистера Томсона — иначе откуда возьмется мотив. Описание бороды как короткой и принадлежащей молодому человеку указало мне правильное направление. Вы сами сказали, Уотсон, если бы борода была фальшивая, она была бы огромной и кустистой. 

— Потрясающе, — сказал я. 

Лицо Холмса оставалось невозмутимым, но губы его растянулись в довольную улыбку. Он откинулся головой на подголовник, повернул лицо к окну и закрыл глаза. Я уткнулся в газету, намереваясь провести за чтением остаток пути.  
Однако мне не удавалось сосредоточиться. Я постоянно поднимал взгляд на своего компаньона, чувствуя странное беспокойство и любопытство. На этот раз, однако, любопытство мое было самого глубинного свойства — чувство, которое всегда остается, когда я снимаю все верхние слои, и, как всегда, оно касалось человека, сидящего напротив. Того самого, которого я описал публике как самого примечательного человека из всех моих знакомых, кого я имел честь называть другом — со всей весомостью и благодарностью, которые несло в себе это слово. Того самого, кого я также называл любовью всей своей жизни, хоть и не говорил этого никогда публично — и даже в приватной обстановке. Ни разу в жизни эти слова не срывались с моих губ — и при этом они были более правдивы и весомы, чем любые другие.  
— Уотсон, вас беспокоит что-то, чего вы не понимаете? — спросил Холмс, не открывая глаз. — Ваша газета не издает никаких звуков, которые свидетельствовали бы о том, что вы используете ее по назначению. Дыхание ваше, хоть и ритмичное, не было слегка прерывистым, каким оно бывает, когда вы начинаете засыпать. Местность, в которой сейчас проходит наше путешествие, не славится красивыми пейзажами — поэтому я сомневаюсь, что вы смотрите в окно. Это означает, что вы наблюдаете за мной. Так что же вы хотели бы знать?  
Я не мог вымолвить ни слова и чувствовал жгучую неловкость, словно то, что меня подловили, когда я смотрел на него, было худшим, в чем меня могли подловить. Затем легкое раздражение и столь же легкое озорство заставили меня сказать:  
— Могли быть и другие причины, по которым я смотрю на вас. 

В этот момент взгляд ясных серых глаз встретился с моим, хотя голову Холмс так и не повернул.

— В самом деле, — пробормотал он после длительной паузы, все это время глядя на меня. От воцарившейся тишины и столь пристального наблюдения я успел покрыться мурашками, хоть в купе и было жарко. Я не мог отвести от него глаз. 

— Однако вы не поэтому на меня смотрели, — тихо продолжил Холмс. — О чем свидетельствует выражение вашего лица сейчас, когда ситуация изменилась. — Он наконец выпрямился, скрестил ноги и обхватил руками колено. — Так что же вы хотели бы знать? — настойчиво переспросил он. 

Я задумался, пытаясь вернуться к интересующей меня теме и не зная, как выразить словами свое любопытство.  
— Это было необычное дело, Холмс, — сказал я в итоге.  
— Не вижу в нем ровным счетом ничего необычного.  
— Но обстоятельства… Преступник…  
— Уотсон, — прервал меня Холмс без всякого раздражения. — В преступлении Сьюзан Мак-Кормак нет ничего необычного. Ее мотивы были абсолютно банальны. Выбор способа убийства имел очень мало отношения к ее отклонению. Когда мы вернемся домой, я посмотрю в своем архиве…

— О боже, только не это.  
— … и найду три дела подобного свойства, в результате чего вы обнаружите, что женщины, которые совершили преступления, были если не красивыми, то совершенно обыкновенными. Я уже упоминал о женщине, которая была повешена за отравление трех детей. Многие считали ее одной из наиболее очаровательных и привлекательных представительниц ее пола. Насколько я помню, художники не единожды писали ее портреты. — Левая бровь Холмса приподнялась, информируя меня о том, что выражение моего лица все еще его не удовлетворяло. — Есть еще что-то, что вас беспокоит, — сказал он. 

Я снова не сразу заговорил. Правда заключалась в том, что я был не уверен в источнике своего беспокойства — только знал, что оно есть. И еще я испытывал странное чувство усилившегося уважения к Холмсу — хотя раньше я думал, что не могу уважать его и восхищаться им еще больше. Однако источник этого чувства я тоже не мог определить. 

— Наверное, это имеет отношение к странности обстоятельств, — наконец медленно начал я, пытаясь на ходу разобраться со своими мыслями. — Я полагал, что такая женщина, как мисс Сьюзан Мак-Кормак, должна смириться… я не знаю, Холмс. 

Он очень заинтересованно меня слушал. Я вздохнул, побежденно свернул газету и положил ее на соседнее сиденье. — Возможно, я просто удивлен, что она оказалась способна на…

— Чувства? Любовь?

Это точно было не то, что я имел в виду.  
— Нет-нет, в это я охотно готов поверить. — Я еще несколько секунд провел в задумчивости, поглаживая свои усы. — Полагаю, меня удивило, что она чего-то ожидала. Да, я понимаю, как получилось, что она поддалась натиску мистера Томсона. Но ее вера в то, что он может ответить на ее чувства, что он оставит ради нее свою жену…

— Горечь от предательства, когда она обнаружила, что он действительно бросит свою жену, но ради привлекательной юной девушки, привело мисс Мак-Кормак к убийству, Уотсон. Это должно сказать вам, как сильна была ее вера в то, что он сделает это для нее. 

— Именно это я и не понимаю. Каким образом? Она знала, кто она такая.  
— Я знаю, кто _я_ такой. Это не помешало мне хотеть того, что я хочу, и не помешало мне верить в то, что это желание взаимно. Ты весьма убедительно доказал, что моя вера не была беспочвенной, Джон. 

Я молча на него уставился, и сердце мое колотилось в груди, чуть не перекрывая громкий, быстрый ритм поезда. Холмс крайне редко называл меня по имени — и вообще никогда еще не говорил о тайной стороне наших отношений. Ни до того, как они воплотились в реальность, ни после. Мы делили дом в течение трех лет, молчаливо признавали взаимное притяжение и иногда не столь молчаливо его выражали в течение двух, и спали почти каждую ночь в одной постели в течение полутора. Но сейчас был первый раз, когда он упомянул об этом вслух — и часть меня возрадовалась, словно он только что пылко признался мне в любви; другая же часть запаниковала. Я ощущал совершенно иррациональный страх, что произнесенные вслух слова могут разрушить наше счастье. 

Время отсчитывало секунду за секундой, и ничего не менялось. Холмс по-прежнему сидел напротив меня, высокий и худой. Его черные волосы и высокие скулы были все так же невероятно привлекательны — сейчас, возможно, еще сильнее, из-за яркого света, который падал на его лицо из окна. Его высокий лоб и большие сияющие глаза по-прежнему говорили о непревзойденной утонченности ума и духа. И я по-прежнему любил его — единственного мужчину, к которому я почувствовал притяжение и того рода любовь, которую я раньше испытывал только к женщинам. Я никогда не задавался вопросом, почему я люблю его против своей натуры. Я понимал, что именно поэтому он сейчас сказал то, что он сказал: что из нас двоих я был нормальным, а он инвертом, аномалией.  
— Аномалии существуют, — пожав плечами, по обыкновению подхватил мой поток мыслей Холмс. — Я из их числа — как и другие, подобные мне. Ненормальность встречается повсюду в природе — и хоть это и не норма, но это и не что-то неестественное. По определению своему это то, что отклоняется от нормы в одном или нескольких аспектах. Вы понимаете, что это означает?  
Я задумался над его словами.  
— В таком случае меня это тоже делает ненормальным, — сказал я в конце концов.  
Холмс закинул голову и несколько долгих секунд хохотал — громко и на удивление музыкально. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, глаза его были словно факелы, которые я видел сегодня на ярмарке в руках огнеглотателей.

— Ох, Уотсон, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь.  
— Но это правда! — страстно воскликнул я.  
— Согласен. Это стало очевидным, как только вы объявили, что остаетесь на Бейкер-стрит, прожив со мной по соседству первый месяц. Но это не то, что я имел в виду. Подумайте о деле. Дама, возможно, отличалась от нормы в одном аспекте — но это не сделало ее совсем не похожей на других. Разве не логично, что люди, ненормальные в каком-то аспекте, в остальных будут обладать теми же признаками, что и другие их соплеменники?

Я зажег сигарету, вдохнул дым и кивнул.  
— Вы правы.  
Холм кивнул мне в ответ. Он выпрямился в кресле — и я мысленно поставил на то, что сейчас он начнет рассуждать на свою любимую тему.  
— Расследование преступлений, — начал он, и я поздравил себя с выигрышем, — требует отсутствия предубежденности. Каждый клиент, каждая жертва и каждый преступник должны быть судимы как можно более объективно, сначала по внутренним качествам, и потом уже по внешним свойствам. Отклонения от нормы — только часть человека, Уотсон.  
— Это не то, кто они есть, — тихо добавил я.  
Холмс посмотрел на меня, слегка нахмурившись, после чего загадочно пошевелил бровями.  
— Верно.  
Я молча смотрел на него в течение минуты — он же в ответ провел взглядом от моей сигареты к губам и задержался на них.  
— Вы бы изменили себя, если бы могли? — спросил я, зная, что он поймет, что я имею в виду.

Взгляд его резко встретился с моим, и, если бы я не переживал так сильно, что открыл темную комнату, в которую мне не стоило заглядывать, я бы раздулся от гордости, что хоть раз умудрился застать его врасплох. 

Холмс склонил голову на бок, задумавшись над моим вопросом. Он вгляделся в мое лицо, остановившись на месте, где моя челка спадала на лоб и волосы естественным образом разделялись на пробор.  
— Нет, — сказал он в конце концов, после чего сдержанно хмыкнул. — Я еще и аномально умен. Я — тот, кто я есть.  
— И благодарение Богу за это, — улыбнулся я.


End file.
